Heimdall (film)
Heimdall '''- bóg strzegący Bifrostu, Asgardczyk i przyjaciel Thora. Posiada niezwykłą umiejętność widzenia i słyszenia wszystkiego, co się dzieje na świecie, czasem nawet poza Dziewięcioma Światami. Powierzony został mu miecz, dzięki któremu może otworzyć tęczowy most. W ekranizacjach filmowych zagrał go Idris Elba. '''Opis Wygląd Heimdall jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Ma ciemną karnację skóry, piwne oczy i krótką, czarną brodę. Ubrany jest w złotą zbroję oraz charakterystyczny, złoty hełm. Oprócz tego posiada czerwoną tunikę pod pancerzem. W ręku trzyma swój długi miecz. Osobowość Heimdall niewątpliwie jest świadomy swojej potęgi, która może konkurować nawet z mocą Odyna. Jest człowiekiem honorowym, ponieważ respektuje brzemię złożonej przez niego przysięgi wierności. Lojalność wobec króla jest dla niego priorytetem. Można go uznać za trochę zamkniętego w sobie, gdyż (choć jest przyjacielem Thora, a także Sif i Trzech wojów) nie nawiązuje bliższych kontaktów z żadnym z mieszkańców Asgardu. Dopiero w obliczu klęski zwierza się Thorowi, choć i tak wiąże się to z jego funkcją Strażnika. Określa go również tajemniczość i często nie można zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę miał na myśli. Starannie ukrywa sekrety swojego daru. Można go nazwać bliższym przyjacielem Thora, który z chęcią czuwa nad Jane, mimo, iż ta jest śmiertelniczką. Relacje Przyjaciele i sojusznicy: * Thor - przyjaciel i sojusznik * Odyn - przyjaciel, zwierzchnik Heimdalla * Frigga - królowa Asgardu i zwierzchniczka boga * Sif - przyjaciółka * Fandral - sojusznik i przyjaciel * Volstagg - sojusznik i przyjaciel * Hogun - sojusznik i przyjaciel Wrogowie: * Loki * Laufey * Lodowe Olbrzymy * Malekith * Mroczne elfy Historia Thor Heimdall czuwał przy moście, podczas gdy Thor, Loki, Sif oraz Trzech wojów zbliżali się do niego. Kiedy tylko Loki rozpoczął swój monolog, ten od razu poznał jego zamiary. Powiwdział, że zmarzną. Dał grupie wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ich nie przepuści. Gdy bóg kłamstwa chciał z nim dyskutować, przerwał mu Thor, który otwarcie poprosił o otworzenie mostu w celu podróży do Jotunheim w sprawie incydentu na koronacji. Heimdall zgodził się, mówiąc, że Thor jako pierwszy zdołał go przechytrzyć. Otwierając most, ostrzegł przyjaciół, że jeżeli coś nie pójdzie po ich myśli, Bifrost może pozostać zamknięty, by chronić Asgard. Po awanturze wywołanej przez Thora, Odyn za pomocą jego miecza ściągnął grupę do Asgardu. Zdenerwowany rzucił Heimdallowi jego broń, po czym strażnik odszedł na most, by nie przeszkadzać królowi. Po wygnaniu Thora na rozkaz przeniósł Lokiego do Jotunheimu. Nie wiedział jednak o jego podstępnym planie, gdyż bóg w jakiś sposób ukrył się przed nim swoimi czarami. Zaniepokojony wypytywał o to regenta, lecz ten zdenerwował się i nakazał strażnikowi być lojalnym sługą. Heimdall otrzymał zakaz otwierania Bifrostu. Bóg wyczuł, że młodszy syn Odyna coś knuje, więc złamał jego rozkaz i poprzez most przeniósł Sif i Trzech wojów na Ziemię, aby sprowadzili Thora i powstrzymali Lokiego. Ten zauważył całe zajście i niezwłocznie udał się, by rozmówić się ze "zdrajcą". Heimdall odpowiedział na jego oskarżenia pytaniem, jak wpuścił Jotunów do Asgardu, na co regent odpowiedział mu, że istnieje wiele przejść, których jego wzrok nie dostrzega. Loki oskarżył go o zdradę ,odbebrał mu tytuł Strażnika Bram oraz obywatelstwo Asgardu. Heimdall, zwolniony z brzemienia przysięgi posłuszeństwa, zaatakował Lokiego, lecz ten zamroził go za pomocą Szkatuły wiecznej zimy, ukazując swoje potworne oblicze.mały|Loki zamrażający Heimdalla Gdy Loki wpuścił Jotunów do Asgardu, dwaj z nich stanęli na straży przy zamrożonym Heimdallu, by ten nie mógł otworzyć mostu ani wezwać pomocy. Słysząc jednak donośne wołanie Thora, udało mu się oswobodzić. Zabił wtedy potwory i otworzył Bifrost, dając reszcie szansę na powstrzymanie Lokiego. Niestety, przebywanie w lodzie poważnie go zraniło, więc Sif oraz Trzech wojów zabrali go do pałacu, by go wyleczyć. Po zniszczeniu Bifrostu nadal pełnił swoją funkcję Strażnika, lecz już nie z "obserwatorium", ale stojąc przy krawędzi. Powiedział Thorowi, że Ziemia i inne światy nie zostały utracone i że zawsze jest nadzieja. Przekazał mu także wieść, że Jane go szuka. Thor: Mroczny świat Heimdall podczas wojny po naprawieniu Bifrostu przeniósł wojska Asgardzkie między krainami oraz transportuje więźniów. Skoro most został przywrócony, wykonuje pełnię swoich obowiązków. Po ostatniej walce ściągnął najpierw Thora, a potem Trzech wojów, Sif, Einherjar oraz jeńców z Vanaheim do Asgardu.mały|Heimdall strzegący Bifrostu Thor wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć o Jane. Przyjaciel pomógł mu i często czuwał nad dziewczyną, aby Gromowładny wiedział, co się z nią dzieje. Podczas rozmowy Heimdall opowiadał Thorowi o Koniunkcji, ale temat znowu przeszedł na Jane. Wtedy Strażnik odkrył, że nie może jej dostrzec i wysłał boga piorunów do Midgardu. Następnie ponownie go ściągnął, tym razem z ukochaną. Po przebudzeniu Mroczne elfy zaatakowały Asgard. Heimdall, słysząc ryk silnika niewidzialnego statku, biegł po linach mostu i próbował powstrzymać go, uszkadzając jego napęd. Jednak tuż za nim pojawił się kolejny, o wiele większy. Rozumiejąc, że pałac Odyna jest w niebezpieczeństwie, aktywował wokół niego osłonę. Została ona zniszczona przez Przeklętego. Podczas pogrzebu Friggi obserwował niebo i wraz z pozostałą ludnością Asgardu zobaczył, jak ciało królowej przemieniło się w gwiazdy, które poszybowały w kosmos. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w żałobie, zarówno po zmarłej, jak i z powodu klęski. Heimdall nie czuł się pewnie, gdyż mroczne elfy potrafiły się przyd nim maskować, więc jego umiejętności na nic się nie przydawały. Pomimo dużego ryzyka postanowił pomóc Thorowi w jego planie. Choć Odyn zakazał otwierać Bifrost, pewna osoba jako jedyna znała inne przejścia, którymi Gromowładny mógłby zabrać Jane do Svartalfheim, by zniszczyć oswobodzony przez Malekitha Eter.mały|lewo|Heimdall mówiący o zdradzie Kiedy Thor, Sif, Volstagg oraz Fandral wydostali Lokiego z więzienia i Jane spod nadzoru Einherjar, Heimdall odwrócił uwagę Odyna. Wezwał go do siebie i oznajmił mu, że wśród nich jest zdrajca. Zapytany, kim on jest, bez zawachania odpowiedział, że jest nim on sam. Dzięki temu reszta zyskała dość czasu, by zrealizować resztę planu. Avengers: Czas Ultrona Heimdall pojawił się w wizji Thora. Był w niej ślepy. Powiedział Gromowładnemu, że wszyscy nie żyją, że wszystko niszczy. Ciekawostki * Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób Heimdall odkrył, że to Loki wpuścił Jotunów do Asgardu. * Niewiadomą rzeczą jest sposób, w jaki zarówno Mroczne elfy, jak i Loki zdołali uchronić się przed jego wzrokiem i słuchem. * Nie dał nabrać się na gadaninę boga kłamstw, ale bez problemu spełnił prośbę Thora o otworzenie mostu. Może to oznaczać, że albo nie lubił Lokiego, albo zaczął już coś podejrzewać. * Można zauważyć, że jego oczy czasem świecą się złotym kolorem. * Oprócz jego miecza, tylko Gungnir posiada moc otworzenia Bifrostu. * Mówiąc o Koniunkcji, twierdzi, że Wszechświat nie widział tego cudu, odkąd objął straż. Może to oznaczać, że podczas wojny z Mrocznymi Elfami jeszcze nie pełnił tej funkcji, ale podczas walk z Jotunami już tak. * W komiksach Heimdall i Sif są rodzeństwem. Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Heimdall Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Czarnoskórzy